


El ruiseñor

by Tamarindo_Amargo



Series: Basado en la canción... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarindo_Amargo/pseuds/Tamarindo_Amargo
Summary: Oikawa Tooru es el rompecorazones local.Por eso, cuando Iwaizumi consigue una novia, hace lo que sabe hacer mejor: romperse.[Crossposted in: Wattpad and FF.net]





	El ruiseñor

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la canción:
> 
> La rosa y el ruiseñor de Joselito  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMV85Gm-3g8

_"Una vez un ruiseñor,_  
_con las claras de la aurora,_  
_quedó preso de una flor  
_ _lejos de su ruiseñora."_

Hay cosas que ocurren de forma natural, como el respirar, como el amanecer.

A Oikawa _-Hanger-senpai, Tooru-chan, Tontokawa, Basurakawa, Tontooru, Gran rey_ y variantes- se le da bien el coquetear, y lo hace de una forma tan natural que quienes lo conocen están convencidos de que nació haciéndolo. Tooru les sigue el juego, diciendo que al nacer le guiñaba el ojo a las enfermeras.

 

—Recuérdame ¿cómo es que has conseguido novia, con esa personalidad tuya?

 

Luego tenemos a Iwaizumi - _Hajime, Iwa-chan, el rey de las vencidas, niñero de Oikawa_ y variantes-, que sabe perfectamente bien que _Oikawa Tooru_ es _,_ de hecho, un bobo de proporciones astronómicas, que está obsesionado con los aliens, que se desvela viendo Star Wars y puede citar al Detective Conan, que tiene una personalidad de mierda y que, casualmente, tiene también una cara bonita - _No sé dónde, sinceramente,_ diría Iwaizumi- y facilidad para hablar con las mujeres.

 

—¿Intentas conquistar a alguien de la universidad, Iwa-chan? Porque si lo haces, deberías saber que tus cejas son un desastre, tu cabello lo es más, hueles feo y- ¡No, espera, no me cuelgues Iwa-chan!

 

Se conocen de toda la vida, e Iwaizumi está convencido de que conoce a Oikawa más de lo que Oikawa se conoce a sí mismo. Oikawa por su parte, está convencido de que nadie nunca querrá a _su_ Iwa-chan tanto como él, y ambos creyeron que esa situación se mantendría así. Que era lo natural.

Pero existen cosas -algunos le llaman anomalías, otros milagros, que se escapan del curso "natural" que otros establecen.

 

* * *

 

_"Esperando su vuelta en el nido,_  
_ella vio que la tarde moría,_  
_y a la noche cantándole al río  
_ _medio loca de amor, le decía..."_

—¿Dónde está Iwa-chan?

—¿Hajime? —Oikawa resistió la urgencia de rodar los ojos, porque por supuesto que estaba allí para buscar a su mejor amigo— Salió, no creo que vuelva en un rato.

 

Llevaba un mes entero planeando ese día. Nunca en su vida había faltado al cumpleaños de Iwaizumi y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo. Pero entonces su compañero de cuarto lo dejó sin avisarle para cuidar a un amigo con resaca, y el gas del piso falló, y el tren se retrasó y básicamente todo su plan se estaba yendo a la mierda, junto con su humor.

 

—¿Cómo coño estás tan seguro? —Y era muy virtuoso y todo, pero ese día la paciencia la tenía como hielo fino, y como le tocaran las narices un poco más, iba a matar a alguien.

—Oh, bueno, lo que pasa es que-

 

* * *

 

_"¿Dónde estará mi vida?  
_ _¿Por qué no viene?"_

Corrió.

Corrió como alma escapando del diablo. ¿Como el diablo persiguiendo un alma?

El caso es que jamás en su vida había corrido tanto como en ese momento, por toda la calle, con desesperación. Buscándolo. Si alguien por allí no sabía que un adulto joven estaba en el campus, buscando a alguien llamado "Iwa-chan", posiblemente padecía de sordera, porque Oikawa lo estaba gritando desde el fondo de sus pulmones.

Había planeado sorprenderlo con esa visita desde hacía un mes. Iwaizumi creía que Oikawa llegaría temprano, al siguiente día -de allí que fuera una maldita sorpresa.

Simplemente había querido estar con él en su cumpleaños.

Pero la realidad es que había planeado decirle-

 

—¡Iwa-chan! —Paró en seco, con el corazón en el suelo. La sonrisa se le congeló en el rostro, y sintió ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¿Oikawa? —Y estaba allí. Justo allí. Más bronceado que en su cumpleaños pasado. Ojeroso. Se había hecho algo diferente en el cabello, y finalmente se había arreglado las cejas.

 

Con alguien en su abrazo. Alguien que no era él. Una chica.

 

—¡Iwa-chan! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 

Pero incluso si caía en pedazos, no podía dejar que el mundo lo supiera.

* * *

_"—Oh bueno, lo que pasa es que una amiga finalmente decidió declarársele, salieron al parque hace un rato- espera, ¿no eres Oikawa Tooru? ¿Qué acaso no vendrías mañana? Hajime lleva toda la semana de mal humor porque no podría verte hoy-_

_—¡¿En dónde están?! —Sus oídos solo procesaron "declarársele". Y no podía- no quería-_

_—Quién sabe, caminando por allí, el campus es inmenso ¿no quieres pasa-_

_—¡Por favor mete mi maleta, vuelvo en un momento! —Y corrió._

_Y corrió, y corrió-"_

 

En verano, ambos acostumbraban ir a la piscina. Iwaizumi se bronceaba, y Oikawa se ponía tan rosado que parecía un algodón dulce -aún lo hacía, por eso no podía salir de casa sin protector solar. La costumbre de ir por las montañas y parques cazando escarabajos se les quedó pegada hasta después de viejos, por más que Iwaizumi lo negara, avergonzado de ello.

 

—¡¿Eres _pendejo Oikawa?!_ No, espera no me contestes, lo eres, y a la novena potencia si es al caso —Oikawa estaba riendo, riendo honestamente porque Iwaizumi se le había acercado corriendo con treinta tipos de preocupación diferentes en la cara, y no habían pasado ni .3 segundos de haberse reunido cuando el más bajo ya estaba echando fuego por la boca—. ¡Es verano, idiota! ¡Mira cómo ya estás todo rojo y rosado, seguro que ni traes bloqueador solar! ¡Te voy a echar savia en la cara, _y luego voy a matarte!_

—¿Pero te sorprendí? —Le preguntó entonces, con una sonrisa más amplia que su cara, porque si no era el caso, la quemadura realmente no valdría la pena.

—¡Estuviste _así_ de pararme _el puto corazón_ , Culokawa!

 

_Entonces es mi victoria,_ pensó mientras miraba de soslayo a la chica que antes estaba en su abrazo.

A ella, que había conseguido estar donde él jamás podría.

 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime tiene ojos verdes, y Oikawa los adora.

También le gusta llamarle "Iwa-chan" cada vez que puede, y se enorgullece en ser la persona que más lo quiere en la faz de la tierra - _"¿Mi mamá?"_ le preguntó Iwaizumi una vez. _"Tía me dio permiso para estar empatado con ella, así que somos las dos personas que más te queremos en la faz de la tierra"_ , respondió en respiro.

De aquello, hacía ya diez años.

 

—Hajime-chan habla tanto de ti, siento que también te conozco desde que nací.

 

_Ella_ se llamaba Yuki. Estaba en el mismo curso de Iwaizumi. Ayuda en la biblioteca de la facultad y está en el equipo de natación.

Iwaizumi se iluminaba, y sus ojos se volvían esmeraldas cuando la miraba. Eso era lo único que necesitaba Oikawa para saber que la chica se le había metido bajo la piel. Que él la quería a ella, de una forma en la que nunca lo querría a él.

_Su reinado había acabado._

 

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, idiota, es porque _ella_ es casi tan obstinada como tú —respondió su mejor amigo, mientras aplicaba savia en su quemado rostro. Oikawa sonrió.

 

Deseaba odiarla.

Despreciarla, que fuera una perra doble cara, una terrible persona, alguien en quien no pudiera confiarle ni siquiera tijeras de preescolar.

 

—Él no te mencionaba directamente, pero _sabía_ que había alguien, de otra forma _jamás_ habría accedido a arreglarse las cejas —pero es que ese era él. Y ella era un ángel.

—¡Cállate de una vez y no te muevas, Tontooru!

 

Y podría mentir. Podría entrometerse. Podría hacerle la vida imposible y no sería la primera vez. Pero eso le rompería el corazón, y quiere demasiado a Iwaizumi como para siquiera pensar en hacerlo llorar, o entrometerse en esto, que le está haciendo tan feliz. Ni siquiera él puede ser tan malo.

¿Confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿Decirle que le gusta desde el Kitagawa Daiichi? ¿Pedirle que sean pareja?

Ya, vale.

 

_"¿Qué rosita encendida me lo entretiene?"_

 

* * *

 

Todo el discursito cursi que se había memorizado, que había traído en papel, lo echó en algún bote de basura mientras iban de camino a un café.

Simplemente quería estar feliz de poder estar con su mejor amigo.

Quería que el verano durase por siempre.

 

—¡Atrapemos un escarabajo verde!

—Idiota, estoy cumpliendo 19 ¿no estoy muy viejo ya para cazar escarabajos?

 

Pero se estaban haciendo viejos.

En un mes y diez días -40 días desde ahora, decían todos los años, como si fuera su propia cuaresma, él también cumpliría 19.

Estaban en ciudades diferentes, y solo podían verse cara a cara los fines de semana, cuando videochateaban. Iwaizumi ya tenía pareja y -este era solo un presentimiento, _sería algo serio._ Nada como las relaciones que él tenía, que acababan en cuanto sus novias decidían que le prestaba más atención al vóleibol que a ellas.

Para muchos, Oikawa es el donjuan local. No es una falacia, pero tampoco es la verdad absoluta. El 100% de las veces, han terminado con él y no al contrario. Usualmente es él quien termina llorando, haciendo añicos su ya sobrecargado horario en el cual de alguna forma hacía espacio extra para alguien más.

Cuando se caía a pedazos, no dejaba que el mundo lo supiera. Seguía sonriendo. Se ganó la fama de mujeriego, de rompecorazones. Iwaizumi era quien reunía todas las piezas otra vez.

 

—Pero nos gustan los escarabajos, Iwa-chan —replicó, intentando mantener su sonrisa.

—No lo sé ¿no quieres hacer otra cosa?

 

Se hacían viejos, y toda su relación estaba cambiando. Ya no se verían todos los días, ni irían a la piscina en verano, ni al templo juntos en invierno. No se atascarían de dulces en su habitación en Halloween, ni harían cosplays en pareja ridículos para cada convención.

Y, como era lo que sabía hacer mejor, simplemente se rompió.

 

—Vale, vale ¿qué tal el arcade? ¿O Iwa-chan ya está muy grandecito para que lo venza en las maquinitas?

—¡Como si tu alguna vez me ganaras en algo, idiota!

 

Nadie estaba allí para juntar las piezas de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

_"Agua clara que caminas,  
_ _entre juncos y mimbrales..."_

Regresó al siguiente día, en la tarde. En realidad no tenía ganas de volver, pero sencillamente no podía quedarse -ya no. No formaba parte de esa historia. ¿Cómo decía esa imagen cutre que vio una vez en Facebook? "Entre enamora _dos,_ la historia es de dos", o una mierda así.

No le importaba.

_Podía fingir que no._

Siempre le han dicho que es buen actor. Que no saben cuándo va en serio o cuándo es un chiste. Iwaizumi normalmente lo sabe -quizás es por eso que siempre está tan enojado. Que es críptico y que leerlo es tan duro como comprender un lenguaje extranjero, uno que jamás han estudiado.

También le dicen que cuando Iwaizumi está cerca, de pronto se vuelve tan sencillo como un libro de preescolar. Como si llevara el corazón en las manos.

Cuando regresó de su visita, no lloró. Su mejor amigo no estaba allí para decirle que no se tragara sus emociones.

Estudió sin pausa, porque no quería pensar, porque cualquier cosa estaba bien en tanto lo distrajera de sus sentimientos. Iwaizumi no estaba allí para recordarle que tenía que comer, bañarse y beber agua. _Y duerme al menos dos horas, por el amor de dios ¿tendré que cuidarte el culo toda la vida?_

Si hacía distancia él primero, no le dolería cuando Iwaizumi estuviera más y más ausente.

¿Pero cómo?

 

— _¿Iwa-chan?_ —Al otro lado de la línea, Iwaizumi lo había llamado— ¿Estás bien, Iwa-chan? Es lunes en la madrugada ¿qué ocu-

—No has dormido ¿verdad? — _Mierda_ — Maldita sea Oikawa, se que tienes clases después de las diez ¡Ve a dormir o llamaré a Kuroo para que te ponga somníferos en el café!

—¿Estabas preocupado por mi, Iwa-chan? —Basta, no me llames, no te preocupes, duele-

—¿Qué no lo estoy siempre, grandísimo idiota?

 

Al final del día, siempre volvía de regreso a él.

_"Dile que tienen espinas  
_ _las rosas de los rosales"_

 

* * *

 

Hay cosas que ocurren de forma natural, como el morir, como el anochecer.

Hay cosas que ocurrirán inevitablemente, como el que su mejor amigo se enamore, y se case, y lo olvide a él también.

Oikawa solo se prepara para lo inevitable -inevitable siendo en ese caso, que Iwaizumi - _su Iwa-chan_ , a quien quiere más que a nadie en el mundo, se aleje. Más bien que ambos se distancien. Es una de esas cosas que viene con ser adulto, él supone, el dejar de tener un mejor amigo al cual enviar fotos de cual cosa ridícula le ocurra, como su compañero de piso y su novio imitando búhos por quince minutos enteros o la competencia de caminar escaleras abajo en tacones.

Así que cuando recibió una llamada, la semana anterior a su cumpleaños, donde este le decía que no lo podría ir a ver, se recompuso y continuó.

_-_ _Y lloró, hasta quedarse sin lágrimas-_

Y cuando Kuroo lo intentó consolar y Bokuto hacerle reír, puso su mejor acto y salió a correr.

_-Porque incluso estando en pedazos, no podía dejar que el mundo lo supiera.-_

Y al tocar la doceava hora, el día en que Alejandro Magno nació -una vieja lección de historia que se les quedó grabada, porque según Iwaizumi era totalmente lógico que él hubiera nacido el mismo día que un sujeto al cual llamaron "El gran rey"-, su teléfono se iluminó con una llamada entrante.

Ni siquiera tenía que preguntarse quién podría ser.

 

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

 

Y como era lo que sabía hacer mejor...

 

—Iwa-chan... — _se rompió._

 

* * *

 

_"Dile que no hay colores que yo no tenga..."_

—¿Aún estás llorando?

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que estás llorando grandísimo bebé ¿crees que no se cómo suenas cuando intentas esconderme que estás llorando? —Y allí, al otro lado de la línea, lo comenzaron a armar nuevamente. Porque Iwaizumi está convencido de conocer a Oikawa mejor de lo que Oikawa se conoce a sí mismo—. Abre la puerta de tu departamento, el regalo que te envié ya llegó.

—¿A media noche? Tu servicio de paquetería es basura, Iwa-chan- _¡Y no estoy llorando!_

— _Tú_ eres basura.

 

Nada está hecho para durar por siempre, y no creyó que las cosas se mantendrían así, en esa infancia del verano infinito, cazando escarabajos -verdes, porque a Oikawa le gustaba cómo combinaban con los ojos de su mejor amigo. Eso habría de terminar y todo seguiría su curso natural.

Que acabarían por distanciarse, como el grupo de amigos de sus padres, y sus abuelos antes que ellos, y como todas las historias que había escuchado desde niño. En el fondo creyó que no eran especiales, y que el tiempo acabaría por destruirlos.

Al menos Oikawa lo creyó.

Pero, existen algunas cosas -algunos les llaman anomalías, rarezas. Cosas que no ocurren como normalmente deberían.

 

—¿Ves cómo sí estabas llorando?

 

Otros les llaman milagros.

 

—¿Iwa-chan? —Preguntó entonces, temeroso de acercarse y que se desvaneciera y que todo hubiera sido un cruel sueño.

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota —Pero estaba allí. Estaba allí justo frente a sus ojos y sonriéndole y _estaba allí_ — ¿Te sorprendí?

—¡Iwa-chan!

_"Que me muero de amor..."_

Estaba allí.

Tan bronceado como la última vez que lo vio. Descansado. Podría jurar que había crecido un poco. Y su pelo y cejas eran el mismo desastre que conocía desde que tenía memoria. Sus ojos verdes -los que tanto adora, brillaban bajo la luz del corredor, como un par de esmeraldas.

Y lo abrazó.

Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en absoluto.

Como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

 

—Me sofocas, llorón —le dijo, pero no se apartó de su abrazo.

—¡No estoy llorando!

—Claro que no.

_"¡Dile que venga!"_

 

* * *

 

_**Epílogo** _

 

Hay cosas que ocurren de forma natural, como el cambio de estaciones, como el crecer. El cambio, en general, es parte de la evolución, algo necesario para adaptarse a nuevas situaciones.

Sale el sol, y se esconde de nuevo. Acaba una estación para darle paso a otra. La luna al cambiar de fase. Los planetas siguen girando.

Inicia una historia, y tiene un final. Incluso el gran rey murió -el día del cumpleaños de Iwaizumi, otra cosa divertida que ambos sabían. Oikawa lo llamaba destino, sin ponerle nombre al sentimiento que inundaba sus ojos cuando pensaba que toda su historia terminaba encallándose en su mejor amigo.

 

—Vamos a cazar escarabajos —le dijo, echado bajo un árbol, disfrutando de un helado en una madrugada de julio.

—¿No dijiste que ya estábamos grandes para eso, Iwa-chan? —Preguntó, echado a su lado.

—Nunca estaré viejo para verte sonreír como bobo cuando encuentras uno que hace juego con mis ojos.

 

Era su propio universo -el que Oikawa había creado, dentro de una frágil burbuja, y que Iwaizumi conocía como la palma de su mano. Ese en el que sus cumpleaños estaban distanciados por 40 días, y eran parte de la historia de un antiguo rey. Los universos cambian constantemente.

Quizás ya no se conocían tanto como las palmas de sus manos, y se estaban quedando sin veranos con piscinas y helados, y montañas y escarabajos, maratones de películas, vóleibol y pop ochentero.

Quizás.

 

—Tus ojos serían más bonitos —empezó a decirle, como si fuera algo que usualmente dijera en voz alta— si te arreglaras esas cejas feas, Iwa-chan.

—Pero te enamoraste de mi, con todo y cejas feas ¿verdad?

 

Pero la entropía causa anomalías. Cosas que usualmente no deberían ocurrir, que estaban en contra del orden natural de su pequeño universo burbuja.

Como una puesta de sol eterna, un verano que no acaba nunca, y millones de noches de películas más.

 

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué sientes por mi? —Preguntó de nuevo, en lugar de responder, porque no estaba listo para el cambio astronómico que podría provocar con esas palabras.

— _Muchas cosas..._ al menos las suficientes para viajar hasta aquí en el culo de la noche para verte, comprar helado y pan de leche a las tres de la madrugada, y acostarme a la intemperie en un parque —bajo la luna, sus ojos eran multicolor. Otra de las cosas que Oikawa adoraba—. Las suficientes para sentir cosas _caóticas_ cuando te veo, incluso si estás en tu pijama de aliens, hueles a marrano y estás todo feo y lloroso.

—Mi pijama es lo máximo.

—Lo es.

—Y _no huelo a marrano._

—Solo después de las prácticas.

—No soy feo cuando lloro.

—Eres _horrible_ cuando lloras —le plantó un beso en la frente. Un beso que lo juntó, pieza por pieza, reconstruyéndolo una vez más—. Prefiero las sonrisas- las de verdad.

 

Otros les llaman milagros.

Y creyó que el tiempo acabaría por destruirlos. Que lo había perdido, por una rosa. Que era el final de la historia.

Entonces lo encontró de nuevo, al principio de otra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
